Voice of An Angel
by BethanyG101
Summary: After Orihime is placed into Ulquiorra's care emotions that the espada never thought he was capable of feeling began to arise. Is this what the humans call love? LEMONS! ORIHIME X ULQUIORRA
1. Chapter 1

**Voice of An Angel**

Written by: BethanyG101

Orhime x Ulquiorra

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

 **Summery:** After Orihime is placed into Ulquiorra's care emotions that the espada never thought he was capable of feeling began to arise. Is this what the humans call love? Can Orihime's celtic voice be what's triggering these new feelings? LEMONS! ORIHIME X ULQUIORRA

Orihime POV:

White. Each morning when I awake all I see is white. White walls, white floors, white furniture...white dress. Everyday I'm served the same bland food, taunted into despire, and occationally beaten. Though Lord Aizan did not approve that last one. I was to be broken, but I endure. And I will keep enduring. If it means saving my friends and keeping them from this purgatory, then I will suffer in their place. My only wish is that they are out there living their lives to the fullest and find happiness.

My thoughts were interupted as I heard an all to familar voice from behind. It was Ulquiorra. He was my overseer, always so calm and collected. His cold emotionless stare sent shivers down my spine, though at times... it warmed me. The espada was meant to break me of hope but what he didn't know was that in his presence he was the one actually giving me hope. Though he had to break me he also had to keep me happy, for fear of my powers not being able to suit Lord Aizan's needs if I were too depressed.

As I gazed upon the arrancar he looked as he always did. He wore his usual uniform with his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring at me with those captivatingly large emerald eyes. I had never need such eyes. So cold...so emotionless and yet...so beautiful. I often found myself returning his gaze just to dive deeper into his eyes, enchanted by them. My curiousity always wondered about those teal streaks dripping down his cheeks as if he was always crying.

"Eat." He said, as he laid a plate of food down onto the table. I walked over to the table and studied the food. It just looked like there wasn't any flavor in it. I sighed and turned away from the plate. "I'm not hungry." I said.

"If you refuse to keep eating regularly I will have no choice but to shove it down your throat forcibly." Was all he said before he turned and began walking away. I returned that comment by sticking my tongue out and making a small growl. Ulquiorra stopped and turned just half his head to face me. With that devisatingly cold stare I sat down and shot a playful irritating look of my own, picking up the fork as I did so. He waited. I scooped up some mashed potatoes and unwantingly shoved it in my mouth. He continued to wait. After a moment of his intense gaze I conceaded and swallowed in disguest.

With that he turned and left the room entirely. I pushed the plate away and rested my head on the table, with my arms folded underneath. A second later I found a slight giggle escape and I began laughing. _He's always so serious._ Though I thought of this as a game, he did not. I remembered the time when I pressed his patience too far and he really did try to stuff a dinner roll down my throat. _Actually that kinda hurt now that I think about it. He's not very gentle with his hands. Oh well._

I giggled some more and then choked down the rest of the food, making disgusting faces the whole time. _I wish they'd let me cook. Maybe I'll ask him sometime. I doubt it though. This is how they're slowly torchuring me. I can't take it. I need ice cream._ As I fantasized about sweets I heard Ulquiorra open the door. _Why doesn't he ever knock? He just waltzes in here. Doesn't even care if I'm changing or not. So rude._

I picked my head off the table and looked at him, slightly annoyed. "I see you ate your meal." He mocked. I grunted and then sighed. "Well you almost killed me the last time you tried to shove a dinner roll down my troat." I pouted.

"I see." He said, as he took one of his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the last bit of bread I had left on the plate. Before I could question it he quickly shoved it in my mouth, making me gag. I coughed and gave him a playfully mean look. "No fair." I choked.

"You should have eaten all of it then," he said as he headed towards the door. "Now, it's time for your bath woman."

Bath time! My favorite part of the day. It was really the only time I got to leave this room. _I hope he lets me have a long one this time. He's always rushing me._ I followed him down the hall where we ran into Grimmjow. It was such a sudden stop from Ulquiorra that I actually bumped into him. _Ah! Not good!_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I frantically apoligized in a daze. This was actually a reacurring nightmare for me. I was constantly running into Ulquiorra whenever we walked anywhere. "Aw, how cute Ulquiorra." My apologizing ceased when Grimmjow spoke.

This arrancar only really frightened me because of his unpredictability. There were times when his malice and rage would send shivers down my spine. I was pretty sure he wouldn't hurt me but I always stayed extra close to Ulquiorra just to be safe. _Safe?_ That was another thing that was strange. I always felt so safe whenever Ulquiorra was near me. _Why is that? What is it about this arrancar that makes me feel this way toward him? It's not like he's that nice to me. The only reason he protects me is because it is Lord Aizan-sama's wish. Still..._

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra began to speak, "why are you here?" he asked.

Grimmjow took a few steps forward and then said, "I just thought the little princess would like to know that I paid her little friend Ichigo a visit today."

"Ah, Ichigo? Is he alright?" I frantically asked from behind Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"For now, " He grinned. "I was hoping he'd come here of his free will too."

"Why would you want that?" I inquizzed.

"Because you have to follow and do whatever this bastard tells you like a pet. Heh, sounds fun. I can only imagine the fun I'd have if Ichigo was my pet."

I shuddered at the thought. Ulquiorra noticed and was growing impatient. "If that's all, then your standing in my way." His cold emotionless stare seering through the espada. Grimmjow tsked and continued walking. Ulquiorra turned his head to look back at me and I became enchanted once again with those emerald eyes. He didn't move for the longest, he just stared. I didn't realize why until I noticed my hand. It was tightly gripped into the fabric of his jacket.

Ah, not again! "I-I'm sorry." I fumbled an apology once again and let go immediately, taking a few steps back. I didn't bother to look back at him as I decided it was best if I just looked at his feet until we arrived at the bath. He opened the doors for me and I went inside.

It was quite luxurious. Everything was all white but still maintained it's elegance. The tub was huge, almost like a small pool, filled with bubbles. I quickly undressed and put one foot in the tub. So warm. With that I slid all the way in, dunking my orange hair in the process. The water came all the way up to my bare chest standing up in the deepest part. I glided my way to the shallower end and loungued on the bench.

 _This feels so good. I wish this is how my stay here could always be._ I flashbacked to those two arrancar girls that came into my room and beat me. Ulquiorra was quick to my rescue when he saw what was going on. _He's not so bad. In fact I think he may even like me a little. Though that just might be wishful thinking._ I giggled to myself at the thought, echoing throughout the bath. I listened as the sound traveled back and forth between the white walls. It made me feel even more relaxed. I desired to hear even more so with that I began to sing.

Ulquiorra POV:

As I stood there with my hands in my pockets leaned against the bathhouse doors, I could hear the woman giggling as she splashed in the water, like a mere child. Whenever she would do this I never understood why it would make my stomach flutter. She was such a strange woman. The way she would look at me with little to no fear intrigued me. _How could a mere human not fear me? She dared to laugh in my presence as if I were one of her companians. Lord Aizan as of now wants her to remain as she is so I will not interfere. Though I wonder what he has in store for her._

While I began to ponder in an attempt to understand those thoughts I could hear the womans voice begin to echo throughout the room. I listened carefully trying to figure out what is was she was doing. A moment later her voice began to grow into a wonderous medody. The likes of which I have never heard. What was this? What was this sound emulating through her mouth? It was making my stomache flutter once more. Was this what they called singing? I wasn't aware that she had this power. This power to erase darkness with her voice.

A warm senation began to take hold of me though I tried to fight it. I leaned in closer to the door in an attempt to make out the words she was saying.

 _"Come thou love hear my cry,_

 _Extend thy hand and embrace me_

 _Whilst I sore into the sky_

 _Hand in hand we are free_

 _Lost in this paradise"_

Each word followed by a range of beautiful notes and accompanied by oohs and ahhs. _What is this odd sensation that I feel upon listening to her singing? I know not the word to describe her elegant voice. Perhaps Lord Aizan will in my report._ I let her continue to sing until I speculated just how long she had been in there. Slowly I opened the doors and approached the woman in the tub. Though words were no longer coming out of her mouth a series of humms were. They were equally just as mesmerizing.

She stopped abruptly when she noticed my presence.

Orihime POV:

Just as I had turned around after letting my hair drop back into the water I saw Ulquiorra, standing there staring right at me. It took me a moment to process that I was naked and my bare chest was in plain view. I shrieked and sunk quickly back in the water, covering myself in embarrassment. My face felt like it was on fire. There was no expression on his face as to what he'd just witnessed. _Why does he never knock?! This is so embarrassing!_

He turned his back and placed his hands back in his pockets. "Your time is up. Get dressed." He said in his usual tone. I did as I was told, rinsing my hair out along the way to my new set of clothes that had been laid out for me. Another boring white dress. I sighed as I slipped in on. I quickly brushed my hair and clasped my two flower clips back where they belonged.

"I'm ready." I said. He gazed back at me and then lead me back to my quarters. Once there I was left alone. Ulquiorra didn't say a word to me, he just left. This was the part I hated. I hated being alone. It meant anything could happen. At night, when I'm all alone, is when all the bad things happened. When the nightmares came and when I got hurt the most. They were always careful not to hit my face because then it was noticable.

That night Loly and Menoly paid me their usual visit while Ulquiorra was away. They struck me over and over again until I lay collapsed on the floor. Everytime I tried to get up, they would strike me again, taunting me to fight back. I refused everytime...and everytime they would hit me again until I couldn't take it anymore. _Its hurts...it hurts so much._ While I laid there clentching my sides Menoly came around behind me and lifted me by my hair. I screamed in pain, but was silenced by a punch to the stomach. This carried on until they had had their fill.

The next morning I awoke in agony. Tears overflowed my eyes as the pain seeped in _. It hurts all over...but I have to...I have to get up. I am not defeated. I will endure...I will. It's for them. My friends._ I flashed the faces of every single one of them. _Chad...Uryu...Rukia...Rengi...Captain Hitsugaya...Rangiku...Kone...Ichigo. Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to be okay. I can do this...I can-_ Even though I said those words the tears still fell and I still felt alone.

To be continued...

 **Hope you enjoyed! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orihime POV:

With great effort I managed to make it to the window. I stared out into the open abyss with a sense of longing. I knew that in a few days they would be back and it would hurt just same. There was a creek at the door and I knew Ulquiorra had come with my breakfast. I didn't turn to face him for my eyes were still red with tears. "Arigatou Ulquiorra." I swollowed back another sob. My hands started to tremble against my chest as I clentched them tightly to my heart.

I could feel Ulquiorra's strong gaze piercing through my soul from behind. If I turned to face him I would lose control completely. _I can't look at those eyes right now. I can't confide in those eyes. I have to remain strong. I have to..._

"Woman, why do you not look at me?" He asked, his voice so mellow and soft. For a moment it almost sounded like concern but it was probably just my imagination. It was taking everything I had to hold back my tears. "Please go." I shuddered at the thought of pushing him away. "I'll eat later...I promise. I'll eat every bite." I tried to sound a bit more cheerful but it almost just made it worse. My tremble went to my shoulders.

 _He's not leaving. Why won't he just leave? Why can't he just_ -A pale hand on my shoulder quickly spun me around and I came face to face with those big emerald eyes. I melted at his emotionless gaze. "It hurts Ulquiorra...it hurts." A tear began to fall as those words left my lips. He didn't say anything he just stared. A moment later he unclasped my dress and violently pulled some of it down, revealing the excessive amounts of bruises and welps on my shoulders and chest.

I turned my head away from his gaze and choked back the rest of my tears. He stared at them for a good long while and then gently pulled my dress back up. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Please don't make me say." I pleaded, tearfully eyed.

He didn't press any further. Instead, he placed his hands back in his pockets and walked over to the table. "Eat." He said. I didn't have to strength to decline so I complied and sat at the table. I wipped away what tears still streamed my face and picked up the fork. My breathing was still too rapid and short. A minute passed my and I still hadn't picked anything up off the plate.

A boney white hand reached onto the plate and picked up a muffin. Ulquiorra gently pressed it to my lips and waited. I looked back up at him as he stood there leaned against the table with his other hand still in his pocket. His facial expression showed no change but looking into his green eyes I felt the warmth. That was all I needed. "Arigatou...Ulquiorra" I cried one last time and carefully took a bite of the muffin he held before me.

When I finshed the muffin in his hand he caressed it against my face, whipping away the last tear with his finger. I stared at him, loosing myself in his emeral eyes once again. Once he realized what he hand down he quickly retreated his hand back in his pocket, looking away. _So warm._ I smiled softly and pulled the plate closer to me, eating every single bite. Placing the fork back on the plate I stood, picked up the plate and stepped within a foot of Ulquiorra. "I ate every bite." I smiled and slowly handed him the plate.

When he rose off of the table the gap between us close even more. We stood there, only a breath away for a solid minute. If either one of us had leaned in just an inch more we would have been touching. His eyes were such a vibrant shade of green. I had never been this close to Ulquiorra before. I had never noticed the pupiles in his eyes were slightly slit like a snakes nor the smoothness of his skin. It looked like cream. My eyes drifted to the teal trails of tears that streamed down his face. Then, finally, my eyes rested on his lips. They looked so soft.

I unconciously in a daze began to close the small gap that was between us. He smelled so nice. It was like he was realing me in through some enchantment. My lips just barely brushed against his own when the spell was shattered. Ulquiorra pushed me away and walked briskly out of the room, shutting the door behind him, never once looking back.

Ulquiorra POV:

 _I don't know what came over me. Why did I let her get that close? What was she trying to do just now? Why do my insides hurt like this? It's like a fire raging within. It feels so unsatisfied. It wants more. It hungers, but for what? What is it that I crave when that woman is around?_

Orihime POV:

I rested my finger on my lips in shock of what almost just occured. His fragerance still lingered. His lips had just barely grazed my own. _Was I really about to kiss Ulquiorra? What's gotten into me? I shouldn't be feeling this way towards the man who kidnapped me. He took me away from my friends and from my home. Even if he is was just fallowing orders...Even so...I can't help this feeling that I have when he's around me. He changed so much from when he first brought me here. He's not as cold towards me. He doesn't seem to mind being around me anymore whereas before the very idea of being with me annoyed him. He protects me when he's here. He makes me feel safe now. But still, I shouldn't...I just can't help myself._

I didn't see Ulquiorra for the rest of the day. It was another arrancar servent that brought me my lunch. I didn't eat it all in hopes that Ulquiorra would barge in and force me to eat. He didn't show. Even at dinner time he didn't come. _Was he angry at me? Did me getting that close really upset him?_ He may never show his emotion but I know he feels. When I was first brought here Ulquiorra was very curious to ways of the human heart. _Oh...I really messed up_. I sunk beneathe the covers trying to hide my very existance. It wasn't working.

A few hours later I heard the door open. Though I was half asleep and thought it was just in my head so I didn't turn around. Within a second a blanket had been torn away from my body, sending a cold shiver all the way up my spine. "Ehh," I moaned trying to reach for my non existant covers. When I couldn't find them I half turned to see who had stolen my warm blanket. I sleepily glance up to see a man with pale white skin, raven hair and emerald eyes. "Ulquiorra." I whined, pouting for my blanket.

"Get up." He said sternly.

"But why." I asked, wiping the sleepies from my eyes.

"It's time for your bath."

Clarity and then excitment washed over me and then suddenly I was wide awake. "Yay, bath time." I cheered. Within seconds I was ready to be escorted.

It was a long silent walk as Ulquiorra escorted me to the bath. I was begining to get a little nervous. This was quiet even for someone like him. "Um-" The second I began he shot a warning glare in my direction and I silenced myself. _Just like old times, I guess._ I just stared at the floor until we arrived at the bath. He came to a quick halt and of course I bumped into him. "I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized. He first glared back and then opened the doors.

I stopped directly infront of him when I passed though the doors, wanting to say something. Before I could even form a single word he had shut the doors. I sighed, competeley heartbroken. "I really did mess up." I said quietly to myself, still standing in front of the doors. I reached out and touched them gently, resting my forhead against them. I could feel Ulquiorra just on the other side.

It still brought me comfort, with that I summerged into the water. I remained underneath for nearly a solid minute before re-emerging for air, lost in thought.

Ulquiorra POV:

 _It's quiet, maybe a little too quiet. I should probably go check on_ \- A wave of beautiful notes caressed my ears as she began to sing. Ooohs and ahhhs filled the room before words began to form.

 _"When I look into your eyes_

 _I am lost inside your gaze_

 _Surrounded by the dark_

 _Searching for the light_

 _I am trapped into your eyes_

 _Lost inside your gaze_

 _Jewels of jade and emerald_

 _Sparkling oh so bright_

 _I see the light_

 _Because I'm lost inside your gaze"_

Wails of musical enchantment continued to fill the room as I opened the doors.

Orihime POV:

I shrieked at the abrupt sight of him suddenly standing behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Just knock at least once!" I growled. "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

He just stared. _Honestly why do I even bother._ I quickly jumped out of the water not even waiting for him to fully turn around before I started drying myself off and switching dresses. When I was ready he looked back at me and then lead the way. I followed as usual though I did wish I didn't snap at him. It's not it was a new thing for him to just barge in. "Hey, Ulquiorra." I spoke softly. He turned his head to look back at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just startled me, that's all."

"It's fine." He said, turning his gaze back in front of him. I don't know why I suddenly reached out and grabbed his jacket, but I did. He stopped and glared back at me. "Wait...I just...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier too. I don't know why I all the sudden..." A sudden tear began to form and I immediately bowed. "Gomen-nasai!"

He studyied me carefully and then turned his head and kept walking. Once back at my quarters left me, just like last time. I sighed and went to sit on the couch. An hour later Ulquiorra came back. He set a plate a food on the table and told me to come eat. "But-" He cut me off.

"That's an order."

"Hai." I said. My heart was starting to feel heavy as I sat and the dining table.

"You didn't eat enough of your previous meals. You will not be premitted to sleep until you finish this entire plate."

I didn't look at him, I just picked up the fork and started eating. No one said a word. When I finshed he quickly picked up the plate and left.

I laid awake in bed all night, tossing and turning. My mind was in shambles. I couldn't stop thinnking about Ulquiorra. The espada had burrowed his way deep within the caverns of my heart and he didn't even know it. He didn't understand. Instead of trying to he's just runs away. He's reverting back into what he was before I came here. _What can I do? What can I do to make him understand that it's okay? That there's nothing wrong with wanting to feel..._

To be continued...

 **I hope you enjoyed! Another chapter on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Orihime POV:

I awoke the following morning to Ulquiorra setting up my breakfast. He was always the same. I couldn't help myself but smile a little watching him. _I wonder if he's still upset with me._ Moments later he finished and turned his gaze towards me. By this time I had propped my upper body on my elbow, whilst the other rested on my side in the curvature of my hip.

His eyes stayed focused on me. They didn't falter even as I slowly made my way to the table and sat down. The food actually didn't look to bad today. I wonder what had changed. Of course that doesn't mean the flavor had improved. I carefully picked up some eggs and placed them in my mouth. _Ek, yup still just as bland as ever._ My eyes drifted upward to Ulquiorra who was standing just a few feet away. _Hmm..._ Spark.

I gently placed down the fork, pushed the plate away and then turned my head away at the sight, crossing my arms. "I'm not eating that." I said playfully. Ulquiorra didn't say anything he just picked up the toast and shoved it in my mouth. "Eek," I coughed, spitting the bread back out. I rose from my chair in a huff and rounded the other side of the table. His gazed followed me as I did.

I crossed my arms once more and smiled. "No." Ulquiorra's confusion was starting to seep through though it was almost unnoticable. "Eat." He demanded. I readied myself for another attack and sure enough the moment I shook my head he lunged at me again with the other piece of toast. I dodged it and made a break for the other side of the table. A smile escaped my lips as I watched him try to understand me.

"You will eat." He said.

"Make me."I giggled.

He tsked and lunged at me again this time grabbing hold of me and pinning me against the wall. My back was pressed against the hard stone and my mouth was full of toast. I looked at him slightly annoyed and then kicked him away from me making a break for it. "Get back here." He said, losing his patience. "No." I muffled through the bread.

One second I could see him and then the next he was completely gone. When I turned to face forward he was suddenly right in front of me. I ran smack into him and he threw me to the bed, which was only a few feet away. He got on top of me and pinned me with one hand and placed his other hand over my mouth, forcing the bread farther in. I squirmed even though I knew I couldn't get away. "Okay, okay, you win." I muffled in laughfter. He removed his hand over my mouth. "Swallow." He said, not moving. I glared at him and then did as I was told. "There." I pouted, fully aware that his body was on top of mine. "Happy?"

"Such a strange woman. You knew I would force it down your throat and you are not stronge enough to evade me. So why bother?" He asked. I just looked at him, gazing into those emerald eyes. Forever diving deeper into a plain of green. I slowly raised my hand to his face and brushed the strands of raven that had fallen into his eyes. "How can one have eyes such as you?" I asked softly.

He blinked and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"So vibrant. So green. They look like emerald jewels. Always sparkling. It's depth never ending. Enchanting. Everytime I look into your eyes...I get lost inside your gaze."

His eyes flickered but for only an instant, as my other hand slid across his hallow mask. "So pretty and yet...so lifeless. They bare no emotion to that the eye can see. Though when I look at you...you aways seem so sad. Crying..." My words were soft and my hands were gentle as they shifted through his raven hair. "Why are they always so sad Ulquiorra? I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Ulquiorra was silent but he didn't move.

Ulquiorra POV:

 _What is this feeling that dwells deep beneath my surface? This burning sensation igniting within me. Why is it so? Why only whenever this woman looks at with those eyes of silver does my body go numb? Why does her voice soothe my ears? And her touch...Why does it hold such warmth to my skin?_

She's so close, just like last time. Even as she runs her fingers through my hair and traces the teal lines down my face I can't seem to stop her. My body won't respond. It's almost as if it's fallen under some trance. When her knees rose up underneath me pushing me closer, something in my body tingled. I could feel my body leaning in more and more until we were a breath distance away.

What was it that my body wanted to do? What was it craving? I watched as the closer we got the lower her eyes became, until they were fully closed. Our lips just ever so softly came into contact. I wanted to push away but something wasn't letting me. Even as our lips now fully pressed against one another I was helpless. My body started relaxing on top of her, gentle enough so not to squish her.

She tightened the hold on my hair and deepened the contact that our mouths shared. Was this what they called a kiss? She captured my bottom lip and lightly nibbled on it. A moment later and I felt her tongue slid across the craveses of my mouth. I parted my lips just ever so slightly and her tongue licked the inside of my opening. It made it's way from one corner to the other and then finally gliding across my own tongue.

I wasn't really sure what to do so I just let intincts take over. Within a moment of doing so my tongue began gliding across her own in a rythmic dance. A soft moan escaped the girls mouth as I slide my hand up her side. The kiss became more and more forceful as we continued to swap tongues. My hand made it's way up to her cheek and caressed it lightly, enjoying the smooth texture of her skin. We carried on like this for quite awhile. I had lost track of time in fact.

It wasn't until I heard her moan my name did the kiss start to slow. She bite my lip one final time and then pulled away, lightly panting for air. There was a light flush of pink over her cheeks and warmth radiated from her skin. She was smiling. It was the happiest I had ever seen her. But I still didn't understand.

"Woman-" I was immediately cut off my her hands smacking both sides of my head. "My name's not Woman, it's Orihime! Ori-hi-me!" She scowled, but then giggled as she ran her hand down the side of my cheek. "After all that, you still insist on calling me Woman. Don't you think I deserve to be called by my own name?"

"I suppose. Either way my quesion remians the same." She scowled at me again. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she let out a deep sigh. "It's because I... like you Ulquiorra."

"Like me? I am your captor. I am the one who took you away from everything you held dear to in the human realm. You should hate me." I asked, tyring to understand. She released the side of my face and dropped her hands down to my shoulders. Her expression was soft yet tense. "I know." She turned away from my gaze. "I know that." There was a slight tremble in her voice and her eyes started to water. "I should hate you. I should be angry at you. I shouldn't be able to stand the sight of you but..." She trailed off, placing her hands over her tearful eyes.

"I can't...now matter how hard I try...I just can't. It's just the opposite. I don't like being here...and I miss my friends...I'd give anything to just go home...but I like being around you. You make me feel something I thought only Ichigo was capable of making me feel. I want you to smile and feel the same things that I do. I want to be the one that makes you a happy the same way you make me happy." She sobbed.

I remembered when I had first brought her here. She was quiet and afraid. Though when I asked her if she feared me she would always say no. I showed no kindness and was cruel. Now she sings while she bathes and speaks to me as if she wanted me to be her lover. _How did this happen? When did these feelings for me start to emerge? What did I do?_ I know not of these feelings, but I will say that since she's been here I've experienced strange sensations of the body and have begun to question what it is to be human. What it is to feel...What it is to have a heart. I think now...maybe...I am beginning to understand.

"Do you wish for me to be your mate?" I asked. She whipped her tears and nodded. "Would that make you happy?" As I said these words her hand caressed the side of my face, rubbing her thumb across my cheek. Warmth seeped it's way deep into my flesh as I gazed into her eyes. She began to close the gap between us once again as she said the word yes. But I knew this could not be so, even as her lips brushed against mine. I pulled away.

"I cannot." I spoke as I raised my body off of hers. Confusion and saddness swept her face. A sharp pain to my chest as I said those words, though I knew not why.

Orihime POV:

Hearing those words. It was like a weight came crashing down on my entire world. "You belong to Lord Aizan-sama. I am just your overseer. Nothing more. If at any moment Lord Aizan wishes to have you then I would have to obey and so would you." The thought of Lord Aizan wanting me like that never even crossed my mind.

I knew he wanted to use my power but since I've been here I have't even seen him that much. Ulquiorra has always been the one taking care of me. I don't even see the other Espada that much, just in passing to the bath. The only other arrancar I see are those two girls that come into my room at night when Ulquiorra's away.

It's always been him. He's always been the one. As long as he's here with me I can endure all of this alot easier. As my mind was a drift Ulquiorra rose from the bed and placed his hands in pockets. As he started walking away I couldn't help but feel alone. I sprang up and chased after him before he even made it to the table and swung my arms around his torso. He stopped and gazed back at me. "Wait." I cried. "Do you at least feel something for me?"

He continued to walk, slipping out of my hands. He gathered my plate and looked back at me one last time. "Something." He said and with that final word he left. That small glists of hope was all I needed. I knew that Ulquiorra didn't understand his feelings and that was okay. It's just going to take time. Even though this place isn't home and will probably never feel that way, at least I have this.

To be continued...

 **More on the way! Hope you are still enjoying!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4

Orihime POV:

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Ulquiorra brought me another plate around lunch time. This time he didn't have to force it down my throat. I ate all of it. We talked for a little and then he left. It was the same at dinnertime. When it came time for my bath I was just as excited as ever.

As we walked through the halls of Las Nochas my mind began to drift. _He feels 'something' for me. I'm glad_. I don't really know what's gotten into me lately. It was the moment he wiped away my tears that my true feelings for him were recognized. _Even if you don't understand those feelings, I'll be here, waiting. I'll help you understand what is you feel. And then maybe one day_ -Smack!

Of course..."I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I frantically apologized for the one millionth time. Ulquiorra glared black at me and then opened the doors to the bath.

Ulquiorra POV:

My mind was in constant wonder ever since that woman proclaimed her feelings towards me. There was very little I understood about them. I stood leaned against the bathhouse doors with my hands in my pockets as I always did. Waiting...listening...there was nothing. No sweet sound echoed through out the room. It was silent. Not even a splash of water could my ears detect. I listened even closer. Nothing.

A slight sense of worry washed over me and I opened the doors. With each step I took the less foreign concern seemed to be. As I approached the tub I gazed into the water. It was still. Thick mounds of bubbles rested over top. _Where did she go? She's not here. How could_ -Small bubbles began to pertrude the surface of the water. My hands slid out of my pockets as I knelt down to investigate. As I reached out to touch the water I was suddenly face to face with the girl.

Her left hand had lachted ahold of the back of my neck and her other hand had snaked it's way through my helmet while resting her tumb on my cheek. Orange hair sleeked around her face. Droplets of water caressed their way down her forhead to her chin. She was so close. Her breath tickled my nose as she parted her lips to meet mine in a seering kiss. "I changed my mind." She whispered inbetween kisses. "I don't wanna wait anymore."

As those words left her lips, she locked onto mine and dragged me down into the water. Her lips never once left mine, even as we plummeted to the bottom of the tub. I could feel her hand skimming over my jacket until she found the zipper. As she undid the clasp with one hand, the other ran across my chest pushing down my jacket. Once it was fully off I wrapped my my left arm around her waist, kicked off the floor of the tub and leaped to the surface.

Before I could even get a word in her lips were pressed back against mine. Her hands caressed through my hair as she wrapped her legs around my waist to hold herself above the water, deepening the kiss. _What do I do?_ My whole body was tingling uncontrollably. It hungered for her embrace. She pulled away from my lips to gaze into my eyes. "You once asked me what is it to love. Let me show you." She panted and then took ahold of me once more.

I couldn't fight it. I was completely helpless. She had taken over my entire being with a single kiss _. I need to know what this feels like. What it is that I so despartly crave. Show me._ As she explored the cravesses of my mouth I returned her kiss. My tongue making its way to hers. She moaned softly, sending static vibrations down my spine. When my hand slid up the back of her thigh she arched her neck, extending it and breaking the kiss. Curiously, I moved to her now exposed neck she beckoned me to taste.

I glided my tongue along the tendens and felt her body tense. She tightened her grip in my hair as I bit down, sucking in her warm flesh and then trailing my tongue down to her collar bone. I placed small kisses over the top of her bare chest. She groaned and arched her back in my hold, baring her chest even more. The shifting weight caused me to move forward. Her back now pressed against the edge of the tub and her legs tightened around my waist.

I continued to move my tongue along her breast until I came in contact with a hard nub. She gasped and I took that as a sign that she liked that. So I flicked my tongue over it once more then proceeded to do small circles around it. Every move I made was based off of her reactions. Her moans of pleasure encouraged my instints. I circled around her nub a few more times and then took it whole, lightly sucking on it. The moment of my release our lips were back together.

She harshly kissed my lips and then trailed her tongue down my neck. My breathing was starting to become more eratic. She continued along to my collar bone and then traced the rim of my hallow hole, sending shivers through out my body. She nestled herself in the crook of my jaw and throat, gently pulling in the flesh surrounding the area.

My body began to press against hers, trapping her. Our lips met once again in a battle of the tongues. Her hand began to slide its way down my side and made its way to my front, where a certain body part had hardend. I gasped upon contact and broke away from the kiss. She just smiled and continued. I turned away from her gaze and closed my eyes. I had never felt such pleasure before. As she slid her hand up and down over my pants I become frozen. I didn't want it to stop.

After a moment her other hand turned my chin to meet her gaze as she leaned into kiss me once more. "Don't look away." She cooed in my ear with that sweet soothing voice. I leaned her back against the tub and she continued to stroke. Something was building inside of me, though I knew not what. It was begging to be released. When I couldn't hold back anymore, thick secretions shot into the water and I collapsed on top of the woman, resting into the crevas of her neck, panting.

She ran her fingers along the muscles in my back and took her hand in mine. She lead it to her inner thigh and slide my fingers over her womanhood. After a few times I longer needed guidence. Gently I pressed her swollen nub and rubbed it in circles. I continued to kiss her neck as I did this. Her panting was becoming more frantic. My finger decided to go deeper and caress the walls of her enternce. She gasped and began to squirm. Her back arched even more.

Suddenly she pulled my hand away and moaned, "I want all of you. Give me all of you." _All of me? What does that mean?_ When she tugged at my pants I knew. Once my pants were down I nestled my harden member into her enternce and slowly pushed in. She gasped once I was fully inside of her. Gently I pulled back out and pushed back in. After a few times my body just took control. It began to thrust faster and harder. Her body moved with mine as one.

"Ulqui...I'm going to-ahh." As soon as she did I fallowed suit. We were both panting heavily. Her head had fallen over the edge of the tub. I gently pulled myself out of her and watched as her chest rose up and down. I didn't really know what to do after that so I just stared. She lifted her head up and glided over towards me. Our forheads touched and she smiled. "How do you feel towards me now?" She asked quietly. I studied her and ran my fingers through her orange hair. "I know not the words to decribe what it is I feel." She giggled and lightly kissed my lips. "It's okay." She said. "It's okay. I'll stay with you until you fully understand them and when you finally do...I'll still be here." With that, I leaned in and kissed her.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until we realized we should probably head back. I ringed out my clothes and annoyingly put them back on. Once she was finished getting ready we made our way back to her quarters. She asked if I would come back later that night and I said that wouldn't be wise. So we parted and that was that. At least, until morning when I could see her again.

Orihime POV:

I replayed that night over and over again in my head. His skin was so smooth, so rich. His tongue as it glided itself across my body sent volts of electricity down my spine. It was so cute watching his curiousity take control of his body. That longing in his eyes, so pure...and his touch, so passionate. Even if he was unaware of it, it was still there. Almost plain to the eye can see.

I went to sleep peacefully that night. There was no fear, no nightmares, no beating...just peace. I awaited anxiously for the next morning. It couldn't come soon enough. I just wanted to be able to see him again.

To be continued...

 **Hope you liked! See you next chapter!**


End file.
